classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Unavailable Quests
This is a list of quests currently not available on Eden Base/Zilart [[Bastok Quests|'Bastok']] * Wish Upon a Star * All by Myself * Mom, the Adventurer? * The Gustaberg Tour * Out of the Depths * Teak Me to the Stars * Hyper Active * A Question of Faith * Return to the Depths * The Naming Game * Faded Promises * Eco-Warrior (Bastok) * Escort for Hire (Bastok) * A Discerning Eye (Bastok) Windurst * A Discerning Eye * Making Headlines * All at Sea * Escort for Hire (Windurst) * One Good Deed? * Nothing Matters * Heaven Cent * Let Sleeping Dogs Lie * Tuning In * Tuning Out * A Chocobo Riding Game (Windurst) [[:Category:San d'Oria Quests|'San d'Oria']] * Unexpected Treasure * Escort for Hire (San d'Oria) * Eco-Warrior (San d'Oria) * Tea with a Tonberry? * Spice Gals * A Discerning Eye * A Job for the Consortium * Fit for a Prince * Introduction To Teamwork * Intermediate Teamwork * Advanced Teamwork Jeuno * Hook, Line, and Sinker * In the Mood for Love * Blighted Gloom * Chameleon Capers * Blessed Radiance * Mirror Images * Regaining Trust * Mixed Signals * A Chocobo's Tale * Storms of Fate * Shadows of the Departed * Apocalypse Nigh * Ducal Hospitality Mhaura * Fisherman's Heart * It's Raining Mannequins * Recycling Rods Kazham * A Discerning Eye * A Question of Taste * Everyone's Grudging * The Firebloom Tree * You Call That a Knife? Norg * An Undying Pledge Rabao * Chasing Dreams * The Kuftal Tour * The Search for Goldmane Misc Zilart zones * An Understanding Overlord? * An Affable Adamantking? * A Moral Manifest? * Wandering Souls * Soul Searching * Wrath of the Opo-opos * Waking the Beast COP Tavnazian Safehold * A Bitter Past * Behind the Smile * Elderly Pursuits * Go! Go! Gobmuffin! * In Search of the Truth * In the Name of Science * Knocking on Forbidden Doors * Paradise, Salvation, and Maps * Petals for Parelbriaux * Requiem of Sin * Secrets of Ovens Lost * Tango with a Tracker * The Big One (Quest) * The Call of the Sea * Uninvited Guests * X Marks the Spot Carpenters' Landing * Mithran Delicacies Riverne - Site A01 * Confessions of a Bellmaker Uleguerand Range * Bombs Away! Oldton Movalpolos * A Generous General? * Better the Demon You Know * For the Birds * Missionary Moblin TOAU WhiteGate * A Taste of Honey * Arts and Crafts * Finding Faults * Five Seconds of Fame * Get the Picture * Give Peace a Chance * Keeping Notes * Led Astray * Moment of Truth * Saga of the Skyserpent * Striking a Balance * Such Sweet Sorrow * The Art of War * The Die Is Cast * The Prince and the Hopper * Three Men and a Closet * Two Horn the Savage Al Zahbi * Fist of the People * When the Bow Breaks Nashmau * Cook-a-roon? * Royal Painter Escort * Scouting the Ashu Talif * Targeting the Captain * Totoroon's Treasure Hunt